Digital content, such as text content, may be rendered on electronic device displays. Text content may be rendered in certain fonts or typefaces. In order to determine how to render text in a certain font or typeface, a font file may be referenced. The font file may include font-specific positional adjustments for certain characters, such as specific inter-character spacing between two characters, or other positional adjustment exceptions. In some instances, font files may include hundreds of thousands of font-specific positional adjustments that are non-uniform or exceptions to default positioning of characters. Before rendering text content in the font, a rendering device may systematically check each positional adjustment to determine whether specific positional adjustments are needed. As a result, rendering of text in certain fonts may be relatively slow and may impact performance.